


A Reunion

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fareeha Amari had… grown into herself. In every way. And god, it was attractive.</p><p>Angela Ziegler was in so much trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Reunion

 

When Jack had given Angela word that Fareeha “Pharah” Amari of Helix Society International would be visiting Overwatch’s tentative new headquarters, she hadn’t known quite what to expect. Apparently Pharah was interested in being part of Overwatch’s resurrection, and was now trained in the workings of an experimental sort of flight suit, which intrigued Angela.

 

“You might not be alone in the skies anymore,” Jack had said.

 

Angela had last seen her when the girl was 17 and preparing to serve in the Egyptian military. She remembered her as reserved and polite, carrying herself with a stoic seriousness that juxtaposed with her endearingly lanky, teenage appearance. She would be well into her thirties, now, and Angela struggled to imagine how Fareeha Amari would wear adulthood.

 

She supposed she would find out in time.

 

* * *

 

 

Angela swung open the med bay doors and nearly walked into Reinhardt’s back.

 

“Excuse me,” she said automatically. Reinhardt turned around to face her, grinning widely. “I didn’t realize…”

 

A woman stood beside him, dressed crisply in uniform. Her smooth, dark hair was cut just below her broad shoulders, and an Eye of Horus tattoo decorated her left eye. She was built like a soldier, tall and toned, and Angela had the abrupt, invasive thought that she’d very much like to take off the woman’s jacket, feel the built muscle underneath…

 

_Fareeha Amari._

 

She had… grown into herself. In every way. And god, it was attractive.

 

Fareeha smirked at her, and the confidence in the gesture made Angela swallow. The motion seemed to snap her back to the present, and she abruptly shut off the parts of her mind that could only scream _want want want._

 

“...You were in here,” she finished lamely.

 

“I was giving Fareeha a tour!” Reinhardt explained, seemingly oblivious to Angela’s state.

 

“Oh. Oh, yeah,” Angela said, feeling winded. “Go for it.”

 

Fareeha was still intent on Angela’s gaze. “It’s been a while, Angela,” she said, her voice a pleasant blend of smooth, harsh, and sweet. “It’s good to see you.”

 

Angela smiled weakly. “You as well.”

 

It was only a moment before Reinhardt whisked Fareeha off to the lab, and Angela massaged her temples. She was in so much trouble.

 

She watched Fareeha’s form disappear around a corner in the hallway, and Angela cursed to herself. 

 

_So much trouble._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl I wrote this mostly because I wanted to see if the ao3feed Pharmercy blog I set up worked. Hope you enjoyed! Or at least related to how gay Angela is. Cause damn, what a lesbian am I right
> 
> Update: the blog works! Follow [ao3feed-pharmercy](http://ao3feed-pharmercy.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you want. (I'll make the blog prettier later dw)


End file.
